Feline Friendships
by Jellicle Divinica
Summary: [ONE-SHOT{CATS} What if Mistofelees, Victoria, Etcetera, and Pouncival had to plan a talent show? What would they do? My first CATS fic, which I wrote for school.


Feline Friendships

This is the tale of four cats: four creatures of a species of everlasting, immortal animals. These felines went by the names of Mistofelees, Victoria, Etcetera, and Pouncival. Vicky loved to dance and was very good at it, yet she was modest about it. She was all white with luminous blue eyes. Misto was the magician. His powers allowed him to perform stellar magic tricks. He was midnight black with a curious manner. Etcetera, or Etcy as her friends called her, was a cute little cat with a striped white, orange, and yellow coat and a child-like smile. Pounce was white, brown, and very energetic. However, destiny did not bring them together…

"I swear upon my father's grave that this is all going to go wrong because of you!"

"Victoria, your father isn't dead. And I don't see what's wrong with Old Deuteronomy asking us to plan a talent show with Etcetera and Pouncival." Old Deuteronomy was the leader of the cat tribe and Vicky's dad.

"But Dad knows you don't know how to plan anything!"

"Well, I did have an idea for an opening number," someone said as the walked into the junkyard the two were standing in. They turned and saw it was Etcetera. Pouncival, her mate, followed her.

"What's your idea, Etcy?" Misto inquired.

"Well, we should do a dance honoring the Everlasting Cat."

"No," Pounce and Misto said spontaneously.

"Oh, but it's a lovely idea," Vicky said, putting her paw into Etcy's frail one. Pounce sighed. "Queens."

"But it would be sooooo eloquent and CUTE!" Etcy giggled. "Victoria and Mistofelees could be partners, and of course, Pouncy and me." She winked at Pounce, who winked back.

"I've got a song written for the opening number!" Etcetera shrieked when their second meeting began.

"Well, don't just stand there with that absurd grin on your face, sing," Pounce teased.

"Okay, hold your horsies," Etcy said and began to sing this song:

_"The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity_

_Round the cathedral rang 'Viviat! Life to the Everlasting Ca-"_

"That's original," Vicky interrupted. "That's an old ball song, smarts," She sighed, not meaning to offend Etcy. The consequence was a sulking kitty not willing to work.

"How humane of you," Misto said sarcastically. "I understand what you said now, Vicky. This is really quite aggravating."

The four felines were rehearsing the dance for the Everlasting Cat. Victoria choreographed it. The music playing was soft and tranquil. The movements were balletic, but athletic as well. The toms were lifting the queens high above their heads. Etcy and Vicky were as delicate as porcelain dolls, so Pounce and Misto were careful not to let them fall.

They had the show all planned out. Old Deuteronomy would give a speech. Then the show would go on as follows:

**Program**

Opening number…….Victoria, Mistofelees, Etcetera, Pouncival

Vocal Solo……………Jemima

"Surprise"……………..Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer

Ballroom Dancing……Coricopat, Tantomile

Musical Number………Bombalurina, Demeter

Fireworks (courtesy of Mistofelees)

Thank heavens the Rum Tum Tugger wouldn't be performing this year. The tom was a chick magnet, and he couldn't do much else. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer (a notorious couple of cats) had kept their act a surprise _AGAIN. _ It never ended up as much of a shock, though, because everyone knew them so well. And to be candid with you fans of ballroom dancing, cats find it very obsolete, very old days. (Coricopat and Tantomile had good technique, however.)

Eventually, the day of the show arrived. The acts were great (except for the surprise, which was merely another musical number that wasn't planned very well). Vicky, Misto, Etcy, and Pounce were having so much fun that the show went by with great velocity. Soon it was time to go home.

"Wow, they seemed really fascinated with our act!" Etcy said with a smile.

"You know, that's was fun," Pounce said. "Let's do it again next year."

"Bye, guys," Etcy said as she and her tom began walking home.

Vicky looked up at the moonless sky. "Misto?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not screwing it up."

"Yeah, no prob," Misto said as he disappeared into the moonlight.


End file.
